Sorrow
by xSonya
Summary: A terrible nightmare about Misaki's accident in the past leaves him in shambles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmare

An unsettling darkness, a piercing silence. He felt as if he'd been plunged into the deepest depths of the ocean, void and desolate. Although he wasn't able to see; he crawled aimlessly trying to find his way. He heard the faint screams echo as the silence was broken; it was his voice; fearful and undeniably terrified as this childlike voice seemed to waver with deep emotion. One he recognized greatly; one he'd endured insufferably as the horrid scene of the memory faded into action as it materialized before him.  
Slightly disorientated, and aching with pain as it all came crashing down on him. "Mummy" His childlike self screamed as he leaned across in the half destroyed car as the collision was still clear in his mind. He shook her uncontrollably. Why wasn't his mum responding? He remembered thinking at the time. She was limp in the grasp of his images blood stained arms, lifeless, only the child didn't understand. Misaki could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he stared at the image planted on the face of his younger self; drawn with confusion as he persistently cried his mother's name. Giving up, the boy slumped over in frustration and sorrow. He was so stubborn when he was younger Misaki thought as he hated to remember how he'd behaved back then. "M-Misaki" He turned to the sound of his father's voice as he edged towards the jaw of glass that was once an intact window. He was petrified as he witnessed the scene before him. His father lay sprawled out on the ground, a hand outstretched towards him clawing in desperation, in pain. Shards of glass showered the floor making the scene look even bloodier. He scurried out of the car as hastily as he could manage; soon abandoning his mother.  
"Daddy?" His wide eyes gazed as he gazed perplexingly at his father's disarray. Crouching down in the blood bath and sharp shards he cradled his father in his arms. Not caring about the pain in his legs as the fragments penetrated his skin; blood seeping out merging with that already on the floor. Misaki gasped as he felt the painful emotions surge through him at the crystal clear recollection. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His father had died in his arms that fateful day. Gazing at him breathlessly as he took those last words; "Take care of your mother, Misaki" Those simple words that finished Misaki off as he felt his heart torn apart as they still echoed vividly in his mind. His dear mother had died too.  
Imagine what it would be like having your father dying in your arms. An agonizing expression overwhelming his face as he took his last breath; a sorrowful silent whimper had escaped the boy as he had lay there with him until someone found them. Telling him was one thing, but hearing it was just utterly heartbreaking.  
Misaki woke up with a violent shudder as the nightmare had faded. He screamed himself upright awake, the tears streamed out of his eyes beyond his control. Almost immediately Usami was at the door, barging in and taking Misaki into his warm bear-like hug. "Misaki" he breathed as its coolness gently brushed his neck as he held him tighter in his arms. Warmth and comfort washed over him as he submitted to the hug, only he felt so weak he couldn't return it. "You scared me Misaki" Usami's tone was concerned. He'd heard the scream and thought the worst; that something had happened to his little Usami. When the boy didn't reply to him, he pulled back. Misaki's head hung low and his brown locks hung, hiding his eyes. Usami sensed the irregular shudders of the younger male's body as he raised his finger up to his chin as he lifted the boys head to gaze at him. Brushing the hair out of his face he found Misaki silently sobbing before him as he stared into those despaired emerald jewels of his. He had always been loud when he cried and remained a complete mess for hours when he had one of these episodes. But now it seemed as he'd open his mouth to scream the silence would simple prevail as his voice would fail to deliver. It pained Usami dearly to see his lover in such an emotionally distressed state and could only think of one solution. "Nightmare?" He pondered out loud. When all he received was a nod from the boy, he knew they wouldn't be discussing it tonight. He'd have to console him and comfort him all through the rest of the night. Not at all did he mind; in fact, he found the task quite challenging, as he'd never been in a position where he'd half to calm someone down emotionally, he was sure it couldn't be too hard, right?


	2. End : Comfort

With his lover at his side; that's all he needed. These last couple of days had been so soothing and relaxing for him. His Usagi-san did nothing but comfort him, cuddle up to him, and shower him with warm and loving kisses, and Misaki did not mind one bit. He'd never knew Usagi had this side to him, so caring and understanding. He didn't try to molest him at all and go as far as Misaki was comfortable with; and he was grateful. Misaki couldn't make love when he was emotionally wrecked like this; it just didn't feel right.  
After that accident almost happened with Usagi almost getting run over before he managed to pull him out of the road; that had been daunting on his mind, failing to leave him at rest, but with his rabbit by his side, his worries were nothing as they soon faded with his warm embrace.

I knew that he would always be there for me, as long as I had him, and he had me. We would be alright.


End file.
